Trailers for use with bicycles are well known in the art. Such trailers are useful for carrying small children or for transporting goods. As is taught in U.S. application 08/107,877, the trailers must offer durability and safety while being small and easily stored. Some trailers fold into compact size for storage but often these trailers are complex to manufacture which increases the cost to the consumer. In addition, collapsing the trailer into the compact position is often labour intensive and time consuming.
To enhance the usefulness of these trailers, some have been adapted for conversion into strollers by replacement of a hitch with a stroller wheel.